camp_halfblood_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Enceladus Cabin
The Enceladus Cabin is the cabin for the children of Enceladus, Bane of Athena/Minerva, the Greek/Roman Goddess of wisdom. Claiming and Cabin When Enceladus claims his children, an image of a giant spear piercing an owl through the heart can be seen above the child's head and they are given a spear that greatly resembles their father's weapon, which can be made into compact size if the child wills it. On the outside, the cabin is basically an inverted version of the Athena cabin, meant to be a mockery towards the children of Athena. On the inside, however, the atmosphere is strangely calming, able to make the most prideful of people suddenly feel shame about their hubris and the most impatient able to be patient and resemble that of a giant library with two floors, with the bedrooms being on the second floor. The structure is made out of reinforced alloy and stainless steel. The first floor is meant for quiet reading, strategy building, etc. Cabin Members Head Counselor: Other Members: Powers and traits * Children of Enceladus have an amazing battle prowess, due to their Giant heritage from their father. They also have innate mastery over combat styles with the spear (even if said spear is not their own). * Children of Enceladus have high amounts of intelligence, rivaling that of the children of Athena and Athena herself. They also have combat skills that rival children of Athena and are barely equal to Athena herself. * Children of Enceladus have the ability to breathe white-hot flames at their opponent, and the pain from the burns that come from these flames can last for days on end, with two or three being the longest amount of days. * Children of Enceladus, much like their father, can only be killed by a God and a demigod working together; if they are injured or attacked by anything else, they shrug off the attacks and heal very rapidly. * Children of Enceladus tend not to be fooled by the same tricks that caught them off-guard twice and have the ability to predict how their opponent is going to attack them by reading very subtle hints such as posture, body language, etc. They also tend not to make the same mistake twice. * Children of Enceladus are highly analytical. All it takes is one look at the person and these children seem to know what a person is like in attitude, what their intentions are, immediately know their true nature underneath, and so on straight away. * Children of Enceladus have the ability to be able to tell if a person is lying to them without fail. * While children of Enceladus are overconfident, arrogant, and believe they have all the answers to the point of being insufferable in their childhood years because of these abilities, when the child is either claimed at any age or enters their teenage years of life (ages 12-13), they start to have more humility and temperance to counteract their pride. * Children of Enceladus are also masterful manipulators, to the point of being silver-tongued in what they say. They innately know what to say to hurt their target the most, to say things that strike at the core of the person's heart, and these children know what actions to take to utterly break their target's soul. They also prefer to work behind the scenes rather than fight in the front lines, but if they are forced to fight, children of Enceladus should never be taken lightly in combat. * Children of Enceladus tend to have a huge rivalry with the children of Athena, being banes of Athena, that they argue and (very violently) fight over whom is the more deserving of being the smartest. They generally tend to refuse to have anything to do with children of Athena, although friendships and/or romances can happen between the demigiants and demigods. However, this event has a one-in-a-million chance of happening. * If a child of Enceladus should be defeated and realize that defeat is inevitable, they will immediately yield to their foe, whilst keeping in mind the strengths and weaknesses of the opponent that they lost to. They have photographic memory. If they should lose or win, they are very graceful in their defeat and take either result in stride. These children can also perfectly counter, negate, and/or disarm their opponents in combat especially if their foe is a child of Athena, and can tell when a surprise attack is coming, but cannot focus on more than one opponent at a time. They also have very sharp hearing and can pick up on the faintest of noises. * Children of Enceladus, being banes of Athena, have immense strigiformophobia, a fear of owls. Anything that remotely looks like an owl can immediately put them into a panic attack, break all of their concentration and have them try to kill the object of their fear, and/or curl up to the floor for hours and refuse to move. This fear can be overcome by these children if they put their efforts into it or as they age, but the chances of this happening are quite rare. * Children of Enceladus also have the ability to steal the intelligence of another person by making contact with their forehead using their index finger and make that person less smart temporarily, an ability made to mock the children of Athena. * Children of Enceladus suffer from ADHD and dyslexia, much like demigod children do. Category:Cabins